1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of regulating drives and more particularly to the field of transferring process information for regulated drives.
2. Description of Related Art
To regulate drives, it is known to detect the rotational speed (the speed of the drive) by means of a tacho-generator and to control the rotational speed (the speed of the drive) depending on a deviation from a set value. In order to improve the regulation, the speed information is differentiated as a function of time in order to determine the acceleration. In addition, the position of the drive may also be generally determined.
A system for measuring the angle of rotation is known from DE 42 20 502 C1 in which the angle of rotation is measured incrementally and sinusoidal/cosinusoidal position measurement signals are transmitted. Rotational speed information can be obtained from these signals by differentiating the position of the angle of rotation as a function of time. Acceleration information can be obtained by further differentiation as a function of time. This double differentiation, however, does not result in information that is adequate in all cases.
It is therefore advantageous for directly measured acceleration information to be available in addition to position information. The transmission of an additional acceleration measurement signal, however, requires an additional transmission channel and additional transmission lines. These increase cost and the likelihood of problems.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a method and a device in which additional process information can be transmitted for regulation without increasing the number of lines required for the transmission.